Silence and Sympathy
by Civil-Raven
Summary: The Dark Lord has fallen under the Saviors hands, leaving a broken and war-hardened wizard. The years have left him with no family, no friends, no life-nothing ties him to his world…so he is sent to another where he is unknown, a place where he can live an ordinary life in relative peace. But can our Hero watch as another world falls apart? Powerful!Semi-Dark!Harry, eventual SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahh, and another alternate dimension added to the ranks. I couldn't help myself, every author deserves one! Hopefully it's something different and please don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Summary: The Dark Lord has fallen under the Saviors hands, leaving a broken and war-hardened wizard. The years have left him with no family, no friends, no life-nothing ties him to his world…so he is sent to another where he is unknown, a place where he can live an ordinary life in relative peace. But can our Hero watch as another world falls apart? Powerful!Semi-Dark!Harry, Graphic/Mature themes, eventual slash!

**WARNINGS**: This story will have graphic details that may not suite your tastes- most will only happen when Harry recounts the deaths of his friends and can be easily-avoided but I'm warning you now, so no raging at me later. ALSO! There will be eventual slash. I haven't decided what the pairing will be and it won't come up for awhile, but it will be there. So again, no raging at me.

He had accomplished his destiny.  
The very thing that had ruled his life the moment an old seer spoke those damning words- _Born as the seventh month dies…  
_The prophecy.  
He let a painful breath escape, his ribs protesting the small movement. The exhale brought forth a handful of blood that easily fell past his chapped lips.  
He had fulfilled his end of the deal. The deal Fate had cast upon him. Kill or be killed.

And he had killed.

He idly turned his head, his dull green eyes staring at the body that had once been Tom Riddle. Starbursts of black were dotted along the serpentine skin, bits of blood and other nameless matter oozing out of the holes. Blood seeped around the still body, staining the grass a muddy brown. The face was sunken in, no longer distinguishable- no doubt an effect from the blast.

He sighed, his blood staining his lips a dark cherry color. He had defeated him but what did it matter when you were alone?  
The war had taken his friends and those who he had considered family. Would the wizarding world survive? Ofcourse.  
This would be a day celebrated by most and mourned by few.

But he would mourn-mourn for everyone.

It had started with Sirius, Ron, Neville and Ginny in his fifth year.  
Hagrid, Tonks, Remus the next.  
His seventh year proved to be the least amount of casualties but also the worst.  
Hermoine.  
He couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks at the thought of his friends demise. They had stuck together since Ron's death, the once golden trio reduced to two. She had stayed by him through his training, offering her unconditional support through their last two years together. Then, during Yule she was captured. While her parents lay within the same hall as Neville's, their minds nothing but mush, she sat in Voldemorts' hands and the hands of his Death Eaters. Her body turned up two days after the break. Bound and broken, her mangled and naked corpse lay twisted on a spike in the middle of Hogsmeade. A Howler lay tucked under a cold breast, only spewing it's contents once Harry touched it.

Her screams had echoed in his ears for days, her shouts and pleas-_his name. _She had called out for him and he hadn't been there to answer her. He hadn't been there to save her. Guilt lay in his chest like a dark pool, swirling through him.  
He would never forgive himself for her death. But she wasn't the last, not by a long shot.

His ears vaguely picked up a soft whistling, the sound fading in and out.  
He brushed it aside, his memories claiming his mind and body once more.

He threw himself into his training with renewed vigor. He hadn't attended a class in Hogwarts since the end of his fifth year. After his tantrum in the Headmasters office, Dumbledore had caved. He began intense training with various Order members, including Snape and the Headmaster himself.

Occlumency, the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Wandless magic, Earth magic, Animagus training, Warding, Runes, Defense, Potions and Alchemy, Herbology, Arithmancy, Parslemagic…the list went on.

He had even trained in the muggle arts of sword fighting. Moody and Kingsley had been surprisingly well versed in the arts of muggle combat. During those years, his body had transformed from the scrawny, malnourished fifteen year old to a toned and fit body. He had grown in height, though he would never measure up to any of the males in his year.

Hermoine had once joked that even as trained and paranoid as he was (courtesy of his favorite instructor -_CONSTANT VIGILENCE!-) _he would never notice the looks of adoration and longing he received whenever he stepped out of his private rooms.

And now, seven years after the events at the Ministry, seven years of intense training, he lay in his own blood, his chest aching with relief and desolation. During the last three years, the war had escalated, both sides giving as good as they got. The Order grew to a massive amount, matching the Dark Lords army almost evenly.

Then it had happened. The wards fell under Voldemort's hands and the final battle began- with their leader at the forefront and their savior at his side.  
Albus Dumbledore had survived the years leading up to what was sure to be the last battle, the only telling of his weariness were the wrinkles around his eyes and the lack of twinkle in his eyes. In the end, not even Dumbledore could match the sheer amount of magical prowess that he had. But he hadn't been called the greatest wizard in over a century for nothing. Albus had taught him the greatest lesson of all.  
How to stay human.

And with that thought he cried, his chest heaving as strangled sobs escaped his mouth. His ribs protested the movement, the pain flaring across torso but he didn't stop. He had defeated Voldemort but lost everything that had ever mattered to him. His family, his friends, his childhood, his life. It was all gone.

He never noticed the increasing resonance of the high-pitched whistle. And then at the crescendo he was gone. No flashy lights, no bangs or sparkles. He was just gone and the whistle slowed and faded into silence.

Calm blue eyes watched from ruins of his once beloved castle as the boy- no, man- he had considered his grandson faded away. And the sparkle that had seemed to be permanently lost from those old eyes sprung to life, flaring brighter than ever. He tightened his grip on the hand in his and turned away, a soft smile playing on his lips. "Time to rebuild Minerva."

.-.

A/N: And that would be the end of the first chapter! Yay! I hoped you all enjoyed it and that it sparked an interest! Please don't be afraid to let me know what ya'll think, reviews are very much welcomed along with any ideas!  
-Civil Raven


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here's the second chapter. I'm honestly surprised that I got it out this fast-I usually procrastinate till the last minute. But thankfully my muse has been on my ass and kept me on schedule. Thanks to all my reviewers and a huge thank you to my first reviewer lexisis!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Summary: The Dark Lord has fallen under the Saviors hands, leaving a broken and war-hardened wizard. The years have left him with no family, no friends, no life-nothing ties him to his world…so he is sent to another where he is unknown, a place where he can live an ordinary life in relative peace. But can our Hero watch as another world falls apart? Powerful!Semi-Dark!Harry, Graphic/Mature themes, eventual slash!

**WARNINGS**: This story will have graphic details that may not suite your tastes- most will only happen when Harry recounts the deaths of his friends and can be easily-avoided but I'm warning you now, so no raging at me later. ALSO! There will be eventual slash. I haven't decided what the pairing will be and it won't come up for awhile, but it will be there. So again, no raging.

.-.

The first thing he noticed was the cold seeping into his limbs.  
The second thing he noticed was that his limbs fucking hurt.

A groan spilt past his lips, the mere breath of it seeming to burn it's way along his airway. His body felt as though it had been trampled by a herd of rampaging house elves. Green eyes squinted open, blinking at the dark sky above him. It was late, or rather early from what he could tell from his limited vision. He knew he should move, his instincts were screaming at him to find cover and heal himself -to figure out where he was.

Last he remembered the final battle took place days before his twenty-third birthday which was most assuredly during the summer.  
And if he was correct, he was laying on a pile of snow.

With those thoughts in mind he lifted himself from the ground, only his years of training keeping him from collapsing and burying himself in the snow and taking a good, long and well deserved nap. Although the worst of his injuries seemed to be healed (which if that wasn't odd enough), leaving only a sore and tired body, his magical core was also depleted, which was something that rarely happened. Harry frowned, placing a hand on his chest as he surveyed his surroundings.

Hogsmeade. He was in Hogsmeade.

Which wasn't possible because Hogsmeade was gone, burnt to the ground during a raid last year. He would know, he had been there. Harry swiftly pulled up his hood, hiding his features as he skirted to a nearby alley. His footsteps were light, leaving no trace upon the frozen ground as he searched for something-anything to give him a clue as to what the hell was going on. A newspaper, more than likely a few days old, gave him an answer, though not the one he was expecting. He stared at it, his mind turning through possible ideas and theories. He was not in a different city, he could recognize these cobbled streets blindfolded. The date told him it would be his sixth year but the picture that glared out at him from the front page dismissed the thought of time travel completely.

With an almost inaudible _crack! _Harry apparated away, the paper settling onto the ground where he once stood, the dark headline flashing against the stark white of parchment.

**Famous Auror Siruis Black takes a break from catching dark wizards to teaching students as the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, joining fellow Auror and friend James Potter**

.-.****

Harry clenched his jaw, the sounds of his teeth grinding together filling his ears. It had been three days since awakening on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, three days filled of searching and cursing.  
Mostly cursing.  
He stood up, his knees popping from the long time spent crouched down next to the bookcase. He filed the book back into it's place before walking out of the bookstore.

Bangles and Curds was a small bookstore filled with books and tomes the Ministry had labeled dark or just enough so to be banned. The small store stood in a rather grimy place in Knockturn Alley- not the Alley itself wasn't grimy anyways. But despite the overall filthiness of the place he had got what he came for, which is more than what he could say for Diagon Alley. Although Flourish and Blotts had a wide and varied selection, the books just didn't give him all the information he needed, ergo- his trip to Knockturn.

After his awakening in Hogsmeade, Harry had immediately disapperated to confirm what the Daily Prophet had told him. Arriving in Godrics Hollow had left him with more questions than answers.  
His parents grave markers were missing-replaced witha third, smaller one. The tombstone was decent in size, with roses engraved into the marble and different bits of flourishes throughout it. The name though was what had hurried him into his quest for knowledge.

_Harry James Potter  
July 31, 1980- October 31, 1980.  
Beloved son and the light of our hearts.  
You shall be forever missed._

He was dead- well, not him of course, but this other Harry, who had died barely three months after his birth.  
Of course it hadn't been hard to find out about his death, apparently no matter where he was he was still famous. The hard part had been what led up to the death and the details of the event.

The prophecy still existed and had ultimately been fulfilled, though it went without saying that he hadn't read that out of a book. The Potter's (he couldn't think of them as his parents just yet) had a date night, leaving their son at home with none other than Peter Pettigrew, the dirty little rodent. Apparently Pettigrew's allegiances hadn't changed and neither had his position as secret keeper of the Potter's household.  
Long story short, the Dark Lord had decided against the killing curse, opting for something a bit more hands on.  
Literally.  
Little Harry had been strangled to death.  
He shook his head a bit at the thought. It was weird thinking of this in terms of there being two Harry's since he had always known him to be the only one. The thought of Voldemort murdering a poor infant-regardless of the fact that it was a different version of himself, had his blood boiling.

He snarled at an approaching witch, the 'love' potions clanking in her gnarled hands as she retreated in fear of him as he continued his way down the Alley. His impressive, but small figure keeping everyone else away.

Voldemort had fled, along with Pettigrew, but not before casting the dark mark into the sky. Tom was still at large, and from what he could tell, Dumbledore and the Order were still fighting the good fight. The question was, what was he to do now?

There was no doubt about it now, it was the only logical explanation for the circumstances that he found himself in. Hell, even Albus and him had touched upon the topic briefly, debating the merit of the theories behind alternate dimensions.

He had just never expected to find himself in one.  
He could very well get another identity and live on some beach, leaving the wizarding world and its inhabitants behind. He _had _always wanted to try one of those drinks with the little umbrellas.  
But the thought of leaving went against his very being, leaving a bad taste in his mouth and he knew then that wouldn't be an option.

Just as he reached the entrance to Diagon Alley, his mind swimming with plans, he felt anti-apparation wards go up, the almost unnoticable buzz flying across his skin. Then the screaming began.

The laugh of a certain deranged Lestrange reached his ears and he dived behind the nearest crate, barely missing a curse that blew up the brick wall where he once stood. Stone fragments rained upon him as wizards and witches ran past him trying to seek haven in the inn, some even diving into Knockturn to escape the barage of spells that colored the air.  
A wizard landed near him, the left side of his body seeming to melt and cave into itself. The smell of burning flesh and stomach acid reached his nose but it barely affected him. This is what he had trained for, this was something he knew very well.

He wandlessly placed a spell on his hood to keep it from flying off his face as he peered around the crate. Death Eaters ran rampant, flinging curses and generally causing havoc amidst the alley. A few of them lighting stores on fire- some torturing the poor few who hadn't the chance to escape. Harry let his body shift to that of one of his smaller animagus forms and he took off-just as the wards fell and popping filled the air.

Time to see what the Order could do.

A/N: And that's the end of the second chapter. I know it's terribly short and it was longer, but the upcoming battle scene is giving me a bit of trouble so I cut it out. Next chapter will focus on the battle and two of the infamous marauders! Hopefully I'll have the third chapter up by Monday and it will be longer than these measly three pages. And please excuse any errors- I haven't had the time to really go through with a fine-tooth comb so please be patient.  
Don't forget to review! They are appreciated more than you know!

-Civil Raven


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've honestly surprised myself with my dedication this story, usually I can't keep my mind focused on one plot-line long enough to blink and here I am- already posting the third chapter. Btw, any reviews that require a response that I can't reply to via the website will be posted at the bottom of every chapter.

Also! I would like to thank **Seraphinus **for the first review to the second chapter! Thanks love!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Summary: The Dark Lord has fallen under the Saviors hands, leaving a broken and war-hardened wizard. The years have left him with no family, no friends, no life-nothing ties him to his world…so he is sent to another where he is unknown, a place where he can live an ordinary life in relative peace. But can our Hero watch as another world falls apart? Powerful!Semi-Dark!Harry, Graphic/Mature themes, eventual slash!

**WARNINGS**: This story will have graphic details that may not suite your tastes- most will only happen when Harry recounts the deaths of his friends and can be easily-avoided but I'm warning you now, so no raging at me later. ALSO! There will be eventual slash. I haven't decided what the pairing will be and it won't come up for awhile, but it will be there. So again, no raging.

.-.

Unruly dark hair stuck up more than usual, resembling a particularly horrid rat's nest with weary hazel eyes peeking out from behind a pair of square, dark frames.

James Potter was tired. Really tired.

Voldemort's little henchmen were getting better-_stronger. _Which didn't make sense. These were some of the same Death Eater's that he had helped to catch and throw in Azkaban, some of them single-handedly.

_'Not that it mattered'. _A small voice reminded him. And it hadn't. They had escaped and continued wreaking havoc, causing the ever-present headache to pound against his skull furiously.

When the Headmaster had approached him about teaching at his old school, he had answered with an eager yes. Publicly, James was joining the esteemed Hogwart's staff as the Defense Professor. Although he would be teaching- it wouldn't just be the students. He would be instructing the Order's member's as well. The real reason behind taking the position had been for the Order's sake more than the Headmaster's need to fill the Defense spot.

He sighed and eyed the destruction around him with a critical eye. The Order had barely won this skirmish-most would say by the skin of their teeth. Maybe ten Death Eater's versus seven of the Order, four of them who had been trained by Dumbledore himself. He ran a hand over his face, idly putting out a small fire on the crate next to him. Aurors had arrived moments after the Death Eater's left and were now collecting statements from the witches and wizards who had survived and helping to repair some of the damage to the alley.

He leaned against the blackened and smoking crate, the dark ash smearing on his robes. James stood there for a moment, debating on whether to help or collect the member's of the Order and report back to Dumbledore when a light _mew _reached his ears. His natural reaction had him looking down, his eyes searching for the creature.

Hazel eyes met gold and green.

The cat was sleek with a pure black coat. The eyes were brilliant. He had never seen such eyes on a cat before. A dark green ran along the outer edge of the iris and slowly faded into a bright gold that surrounded the pupil. It _mewed _at him again and he crouched down, reaching out a hand to pet it gently behind the ears.

He was surprised the cat had survived with as many curses and explosions that had rocked this part of the alley. James smiled as it rubbed it's head against his hand, a throaty purr coming from the cat.

"Oy! James!" James threw his head up, bits of hair falling into his eyes.

Siruis Black was bounding over with a frown decorating his mouth. With dark hair that was pulled back to rest against his nape, piercing grey eyes and a rather tall and fit figure with an aura that practically glowed around him, he made an impressive and intimidating sight to most.

James glanced down. The cat had run off, his hand still poised in a 'scratching' motion. He stood up, dusting off his robes and glancing over his friend for any injuries. Despite a bit of tears running along his shoulder, the white sheep of the Black family was intact.  
"I got Alice and Frank rounding up the others- figure it would be best to get moving."

James merely nodded in agreement, shoving his hands in his pockets as they headed towards the agreed-upon meeting point.

"Something's off Padfoot…" His voice trailed off as he looked around him. Most of the stores were either completely demolished, or on fire. He idly cast another water charm, putting out another small fire across the way. They stepped over some debris, the wood and stones crunching under their boots. Sirius scratched under his chin. "They seem a bit…" "Powerful?" James supplied. "That would be it. I've knocked Death Eater's flat with nothing but a few disarming spells. I'm having to pull out all the stops it seems just to keep myself from being knocked on my arse!"

Grey eyes narrowed. "Dumbledore say anything last time you mentioned it?" James all but rolled his eyes. "You weren't at the last meeting Pads, Molly nearly blew out my eardrums from all her shouting." Both stooped, ducking under a bit of wall. "Hardly got a word in between her and Snape. Not to mention Lily. I swear she was going to toss Molly straight through a window when she started threatening Snape."

Sirius laughed, slapping a hand to his friends shoulder. "Can't believe I missed it! Would've loved to see her stand up to the ole biddy!" James rolled his eyes, shoving Sirius playfully. "You only enjoy it because you don't have to be around her all the time! By Merlin I swear she was never this violent when she was pregnant with Rose or Amy." "Speaking of! Picked a name out for the little tyke yet? I've already bought him his first broom."  
James nearly tripped over his feet, his glasses slipping a bit down his nose. "He hasn't even been born yet! Not due for another two months! What's an infant going to do with a broom?" "Ahh," Siruis threw his hand in the air. "we all know he's going to fly before he walks! Same as the girls!"

"Lily will skin you and use your hide as a throw rug if she catches you pads, she already hates that both the girls fly."

"She does realize they're half yours right? You got flying imbedded in your DNA Prongs." James shrugged waving absentmindedly at the small group of Order members ahead of them.

"Ever since Rose took that fall and broke her arm during that quidditch match last year…well let's say paranoid doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Well, regardless, we all know he's gonna be a flyer, just like his old dad! And you never told me about his name…" He trailed off, casting a pointed look at his friend.

"Oh come off it pads, we're not naming him Sirius!"

"What's wrong with Sirius! I'll have you know it's quite a…distinguished a-and...renowned name."

"Do you even know what 'renowned' means Sirius?" Alice smirked. Sirius looked to James who stared right back. "Ahh, well, in _my _dictionary it means devilishly handsome and amazing in bed." Sirius winked and threw an arm over her shoulder. "If you want, I can show you exactly what renowned means in a more…private setting." He winked as she threw him off, the group laughing and rolling their eyes at the handsome Black.

"Please Sirius, we all know you are head-over-heels in love with our resident furry. Should I tell him about your little proposition? Ask him if we could borrow his room for a little personal time?"

Although joking, James knew Alice would never tell their werewolf friend about the comment-neither would anyone else. Everyone knew Sirius loved Remus-had so for years! And it was glaringly obvious to everyone except Moony.

"Oh hush it dear, of course I won't tell him. Though one of these days Black…one of these days…." James winked at Frank who was grinning and helped to pull his friend up from his begging position on the ground.

"Alright, everyone ready? On the count of three."

James pulled out a small picture frame and everyone leaned in to place a finger on it, eager to leave. He slid his wand forward to rest in the air above it.

"Three…two…one…" And with a small tap against the frame with the tip of his wand, the Order portkeyed away, leaving a pair of sad eyes to stare at the spot where his father and godfather once stood.

Harry let a soft _mew_ escape his feline lips, his heart screaming inside his chest. That had been his _father. _And god, _Sirius. _He had never seen his godfather look so healthy and alive. Never so…happy. Not even the pictures he had seen from his time at Hogwarts with his fellow marauders had shown this side of Sirius.

His heart seemed to scream a little bit louder as he processed the conversation over in his head. Lily. He knew that even though she wasn't his mother, hadn't given birth to him or sacrificed herself for him, he wanted to hug her and never let go. He wanted to speak to her and see her and look into those eyes that were so similar to his own.

But she couldn't. She couldn't hug him and wipe away his tears, she couldn't love him because he wasn't hers. Her son had died. Her Harry had died sixteen years ago. When she looked at him she would only see a stranger with blood on his hands. A person to never allow around her children- his siblings.

A heart-wrenching shriek echoed through Diagon as a jet-black owl took flight and flew through the air.

It seemed no matter where he went, he was always alone.

He slipped his beak through the feathers that ran alongside his side, straightening out the few that had taken a bit of a beating during his flight. He sat perched in a small oak in a children's park in London. It was dark and silent, only a few street lights creating a disturbance in the shadows that took over the playground. He knew he was moping but he honestly couldn't care less at the moment. He had lost everything in one world and it seemed he wouldn't have a chance at obtaining what this world had to offer.

"I've never seen a bird look so sad. That expression doesn't suit such a beautiful creature as yourself. I thought you would be happy to see your family and friends alive or am I mistaken?"

A witch, for she was no doubt a witch, stood underneath the tree he sat in. She was of medium height with long pale blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She reminded him of Luna. Perhaps it was the wand that sat tucked on her ear.

She raised a thin arm, staring at him with those eerie blue eyes that reminded him so much of his old friend.

"Come to me, little bird from another world."

Harry knew then who she was.

His Luna had been partial to a high-sense of intuition. She had inherited the gene from her mother, who had been a Seer. Luna didn't See the time-line though, she just felt things, like how she knew she would always get back what was taken from her during her years at school, or where to find them.

This woman was not Luna though, it was her mother. Roewn Lovegood.

He flew down, letting his claws catch hold of her robes to keep him steady. There was no reason to fear a Lovegood, and a Seer at that, no matter what world he was in.

She smiled at him and used her other hand to pet his soft plume. "Oh, I have waited for you little bird, little Harry Potter."

Harry just let out a soft hoot, his green-gold eyes staring into her blue ones.

"Oh, don't worry, I would never harm someone who is loved by Fate so much. Don't give me that look." She tugged gently at the feathers, causing a bit of discomfort in reprimand. "You are one of her favorites, otherwise, you would not be here little bird. She would have left you to live alone in your misery in your old world. She has given you something special, whether you truly realize it or not."

A sparkle resembling Dumbledore's flared in her eyes. "There are many things for you here, you just have to find them."

Harry hooted, shifting a bit on her arm before jumping off, his body transforming to his human form before his feet touched the ground. He turned to her, his hands shoved in the pockets of his muggle jacket.

Roewn stepped forward and placed a small hand on his face. He stood about half a head taller than her.

"I would ask how you know, but that would be pointless." He nodded to the opal-colored lines that seemed to dance across the skin around her eyes. The mark of a Seer.

She smiled at this and nodded. "I knew as soon as you were here, the Other let me know."

Harry just nodded, mentally bringing up everything he knew about Seers. They were considered Fate's soldiers, dearly loved and cherished by the Goddess. The 'Other' Roewn had mentioned was what they called their psychic-self, their innermost eye which aided them in their visions.

"You seem to have some Varplerulgs flying about you, but don't worry, I can ask them to leave dear."

Ahh, there was the Lovegood eccentricity.

She looped an arm through his, gently pulling him along beside her. Harry just smiled and kept pace. It was…nice to finally speak to someone other than himself who knew him even if he had never met them before.

"We have so much to talk about little bird. So much and so little time." Harry raised an eyebrow at her as they walked out of the park.

"Little time?" His voice carried in the air around them.

She nodded. "I bet you have a lovely singing voice, little bird, do you think you could sing for me one day? And oh yes, very little time indeed. You see Harry, since your arrival things have sped up, and you will be needed very soon."

She left it at that and so did Harry. Seers said what was meant to be said and nothing more.

Mysterious little things they were.

With an almost silent _crack! _they were gone and the park seemed a bit more ominous, a foreshadowing of things to come.

.-.

A/N: Yay! Chapter three! So you've met Luna's mum, seen another animagus form, saw two of our favorite marauders and learned a little bit more about the characters and their lives in this world! I hope you all enjoyed it, and once again, I had no time to go through and edit it. Just started a job and when I'm not working, I'm busy with life. But please review! Reviews are my motivation!

Moi: I loved all your questions and comments! So, to answer some of them (as I can't reveal all the good stuff just yet!)-yes, that was our dear Bella. I can't help but include her in some way whether big or small, her character has always fascinated me! On Harry's character I wanted him to be slightly complex in the most humanly way possible. Yes, he's powerful, yes he's strong and courageous and cunning and brave and spent years training with the best in all sorts of magic and combat but he's also a man who has lost everything that he has ever held dear. Harry will naturally be suspicious and guarded but seeing someone you loved who is supposed to be dead isn't an easy thing to cope with. He'll try to be a part of their lives whether he realizes it or not. I honestly can't answer too much, I would rather you discover it as Harry does but I will tell you this- Neville is alive and kicking, Luna will be popping up as well, and Dudley is still an only child.

-Civil Raven


End file.
